


Sometimes all I think about is you

by Helicopterrrfunny



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Curtisson, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, camping trip, minor mentions of anxiety/panic attacks, more tags to be added later, sven is adopted by right and Reg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicopterrrfunny/pseuds/Helicopterrrfunny
Summary: Sven and Burt go on a camping trip, desperately needing a break from their work. Everything is fine till Sven realizes he’s falling for his best friend. Let’s just hope this doesn’t get in the way of their trip...
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AY FIRST STORY ON AO3 LETS GO  
> Uuuuuh curtisson fluff fanfic because they deserve to be happy abshdhhgsbsb 💕💕

The car drove uneasily on the dirt path beneath it. A sigh escaped Burt’s lips, fogging up the window a little. He stared out said window, looking at the bleak, green scenery. Sven sat in the drives seat next to him, struggling to make each tight turn. His parents insisted he and his friend take this trip.

They had both been overworking themselves to hell, and desperately needed a break. He was hesitant to accept the offer, but he eventually agreed. Let’s just hope Right and Reg would be able to function without him.  
“Just a few more minutes, Burt, then we’ll finally be there...” Sven sighed, leaning back in his seat. Burt stayed silent, too intrigued by the different types of trees to respond. Soon enough, the pulled up to a bare patch of land, a cliffs hedge at the end of it.

Noticing the sudden stop, Burt finally looked up from the window. Sven sighed, flopping onto the steering wheel. “Agh.... god my back...” he rubbed his aching back, which had been tense the whole car ride. Burt opened the door and stepped outside, feeling the cold wind hit his skin. “Thanks for letting me come on this trip, Sven. I really needed this...” Burt spoke softly, a small smile forming on his face. “Of course! You’re my best bud! You deserve this” Sven got out and walked up Burt.

“I should probably start unpacking things now...” Sven went to go turn around, but a hand stopped him. “Give yourself a break, dude. We can get that shit later. For now, let’s explore the area a bit.” Burt turned Sven back around and smiled. Sven looked at Burt, his confused expression fading into a smile. “A-Ah your right... i came here to take a break... that’s the whole point....” Sven sounded embarrassed, feeling like he had already messed up somehow. “Don’t sweat it. I just want you to chill. Now cmon, let’s go” Burt moved the hand on Sven shoulder to his hand. Sven’s heart pounded as he felt Burt’s soft grip. He gripped Burt’s hand back and put his other one over his heart, trying to get it to calm down.

“You ok?” Burt raises a brow, confused why it looked like Sven was about to recite the pledge. “Oh y-yeah! Just so surprised by how pretty it is hehe!” Sven pulled a cheesy grin, removing the hand from his chest. Burt shook his head and looked back ahead of him. Sven couldn’t explain his feelings, nor could he truly understand them. His thoughts were thrown off by Burt’s tug as he began walking. He stumbled behind him, still trying to get over the random rush of emotions he felt.


	2. “We needed this”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh wonder why I feel like this? ....am I gay?
> 
> HAHXHSHSHSH Sven finds out he’s in love with his best friend

They walked throw the thickly wooded area around their campsite. Sven jumped at every bug or damp leaf that touched him. They did eventually reach the end, the cracked edge of the tall cliff meeting them. They began to walk back to the bare patch where all their belongings would go.  
The sky was dark and littered with bright stars. They stepped out the forest and released their grip. Sven sighed, looking at the sky. “It’s so gorgeous up here...” Sven mumbled. It was rare he saw the stars. He was usually always cramped up in his room doing paperwork. “Yeah...” Burt looked in awe at the beautiful array of stars. Burt had always been interested in nature and all the things it has to offer. Shame he rarely gets to got outside anymore, work always kept him in. 

“Thinking about it, we really needed this trip. When’s the last time we were able to go outside?” Burt looked back down at Sven. “Couple months.... work and the pesky government always keeps me in!” Sven got a little upset. “Exactly. Glad we get to see the stars again” Burt put his arm over Sven shoulder, which made Sven blush. “Y-yeah... real glad...” he laughed nervously.

Why does he keep getting this way around Burt? This had been going on for weeks now. Burt’s always been his best friend, constantly by his side. So why does he feel so nervous around him? He sat there thinking for a while, but his eyes widened when he realized. He had a crush on him. Sven almost flipped out right then and there. He pushed Burt’s arm off of him, which caught Burt a bit off guard.

“What’s the matter?” Burt seemed a little concerned. “It’s just uh... we.... really need to get everything unpacked! We gotta get sleep!” Sven yelped anxiously, running to the car. Burt, while still extremely confused, shrugged and went to help Sven unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS BSHSBSHSHS💕💕💕


	3. “Do you uh... know... how to build a tent?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt and Sven build a tent (GONE GAY) 😱‼️

Sven opened the trunk and began pulling out bags. He carried them over to the middle of their site and dropped them down. Burt followed behind him, grabbing the heavy bags. Sven gulped, still trying to grasp at the fact he has a thing for his best friend. Only thing he knew is that he isn’t letting this get in the way of their trip. He could push off this feeling for a few day! At least.... he thought he could.

As the pair brought out the last of the bags, they sighed. Finally, Burt grabbed the tent and closed the trunk. He threw it in front of Sven, causing him to jump. He looked up at Burt, a bit startled. 

“Do you uh.... know... how to build a tent?” Burt averted his eyes, looked a tad embarrassed. “U-Uhm.... somewhat. My dad taught me how too, but I’m not very good at it” Sven laughed a little. 

Sven sat on his knees and slowly unzipped the bag that contained the tent. He pulled out the instructions to it and handed it to Burt. “Here, maybe this’ll help” Sven gave Burt a sweet smile. “Heh... thanks” Burt smiled back and looked down at the pamphlet in his hands.

He skimmed through it, still not having a clue in what to do. Sven swiftly took out everything and began putting things in place. Burt peaked up from the instructions to see what Sven was doing. He was amazed to see how effortlessly Sven was building it. He sat next to Sven and grabbed a pole that was sitting next to him. “Uh.... do you think I could... give it a try?” Burt turned to look at Sven but kept his eyes fixated on the tent. “I mean... sure! Go ahead” Sven scooted out the way to let Burt do the work.

Burt look at the text, a confused expression crossing his face. He went to go put the pole into the tent, but I kept getting caught. “Ah you’re doing it wrong. Here, let me show you” Sven grabbed Burt’s hands and helped him glide the pole through. Burt looked up at Sven, a surprised expression on his face. “How did you do that so.... easily?” Burt gripped scene hands tighter and leaned in, his eyes sparkling. Sven jumped and turned a hue of red. “A-ah well I j-just up- I- uh I don’t know I guess I’m just naturally t-that good hehe!” Sven flew back, letting go of Burt’s hands. Burt looked confused at Sven’s reaction, but he just nodded and looked back at the tent.

Sven sighed, thankful Burt didn’t question his odd reaction. The tent was almost done thankfully, and Sven put in the last few poles. They pulled up the tent, hoping it wouldn’t fall. It didn’t, thankfully, and their medium sized tent was fully done. They laughed a little and gave each other a high five. “Good job, man. You were surprisingly good at that” Burt Gabe Sven a pat on the back. “Heh... thanks” Sven got a little flustered and tipped his hat.

Since the tent was done, they could start unpacking their things. They grabbed their bags and brought them into the tent. They began unpacking, making everything ready for bed. Sven looked proudly at his comfy looking sleeping bag. He looked at Burt and smiled. They really did make a good team... or maybe even a good couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA BURT CANT BUILD A TENT


	4. we could listen to music while watching the stars or something...””

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven finds Burt’s cds and they decide to listen to music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ICGXIITXTXITUX SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES I SWEAR ILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY

“Should we go set up the other stuff now?” Burt asked, placing the last of his stuff on his sleeping bag. “Yeah. I’d rather we get it done tonight so we have more time to explore tomorrow” Sven crawled towards the entrance. He stepped out, Burt soon following him. They went over to the many bags and began going through them, setting things up.

While going through one of the bags, Sven found a cd please and a pouch full of records. “Hey uh- Burt?! Are these yours?!” Sven yelled across the lot, where Burt sat. “What?! Oh the records n’ stuff?! Yeah!” Burt nodded. He crawled his way over to where Sven was. “I was thinking we could listen to music while watching the stars or something...” Burt mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “O-oh! We could listen to it right now!” Sven smiled, handing the pouch to Burt. “Sure, I like listening to music while is organizing things” Burt smiles and opened the pouch, flipping through the disks.

“Eeeh.... we got mcr, mother mother, mitski, glass animals-“ Burt named off the cds he had, when Sven suddenly spoke up. “Glass animals sounds cool!” Sven smiled, bouncing excitedly. “Oh- sure, well listen to that” Burt smiled back, pulling out 3 glass animals cds he had. We can listen to all them, but which one do you wanna listen to first” Burt looked back up at Sven, who was staring down at the cd cases. “Hmmm... this one!” He pointed to “how to be a human being”. Burt picked it up and inserted into the CD player. He pressed the on button and the cd started spinning. He started softly playing music, and Burt started slightly bopping his head.

“‘Righty, I’m almost done setting stuff up, how about you?” Burt focused his gaze back on Sven. “I’m like... pretty close to being done” Sven mumbled. He was pretty lost in the music, so he didn’t really listen. “Cool. Gonna go finish up my stuff so we can chill” and with that, Burt crawled back to his are and started sorting their items again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter but whatever 💔


End file.
